Reincarnation of Darkness
by Lady Cruor
Summary: On the day the daughter of the Potters was born, someone else had been reincarnated. Now, Anaria Potter, the Girl-who-lived, and the reincarnation of the Lover of the dark Lord, was ready to take on the world. fem!Harry, dark!Harry,
1. Prologue

**Reincarnation of Darkness**

Prolog

Anaria Lilian Potter. The Girl-who-lived. Daughter of James and Lily Potter. Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Hailed as the greatest hero to ever be born in the magical world.

She knew that most of it was a complete lie. Anaria was neither the Girl-who-lived, nor was she really a Potter, at least not in her soul. The day she had been born, Anaria had not been a typical new-born. No, she was much more. She was the reincarnation of the dead lover of the Dark Lord. And she had all her memories of her last life.

The one who had killed her was Dumbledore. He had tried to kill the dark Lord with the _Avada Kedavra._ She had seen that her Lord would not have the time to dodge the curse, so she took it for him. Since she was a magical creature, she could survive most curses, but the killing curse hit her directly in the place of her heart. She had died in his arms, feeling his strong protective embrace one last time. After that there had only been darkness. She could not tell how long she had been floating in the darkness.

Then she felt a pull on her soul. It had been unbearable, and impossible to _not_ follow. Only a few moments later she had awoken to the sight of a pretty, red-haired woman holding her close, while conserving with a brown-haired man. It had been awkward to realise she was a baby once again. Obviously she had been reincarnated.

After the realization what exactly had happened, she tried to find out in what year she was. After a while she found out that it had been twenty years since her death. Also some time later she learned that her new parents were in the Order of the Phoenix. She had always hated the Order, and nothing would change that. Only one year after her reincarnation the Dark Lord came after them. He killed her father, James Potter, and then tried to give her mother, Lily Potter, a chance to live, but she refused and was also killed. After that her Lord trained his wand on her.

He said to her:" I am sorry for this, little girl, but you are the child of the prophecy, so you have to die."

Then he shot the killing curse at her. She cried out even before it hit her, because she could feel the protective magic of her mother and her own swirling around her. That never meant anything good for the one who cast the curse.

As she had predicted, it did not mean anything good. The curse rebounded of her and hit the Dark Lord. She knew it would not kill him, but it was more painful to see him being hit with it, than being hit herself. Also, she could feel through their nearly diminished bond his pain. It was unbearable to see him going through such excruciating pain and not being able to do anything. She felt completely helpless.

Then he had disappeared and only his dark robes had remained behind. The reincarnated woman slowly got up on her wobbly little legs and crawled towards his clothes. She had to have at least something of him. They had only met again for such a short time and so much had happened.

After a few more moments, a dark-haired man, with features that could only belong to a Black, came through the door. When he saw the dead corpse of Lily, he cried out and ran to her. He checked if she was really dead, and after confirming it turned around in search of something, probably her.

She had already seen this man a few times before. He was Sirius Black, the rebelling Black heir. The man took her in his arms. He was crying silent tears. Still, he held her close and when a few minutes later a gigantic man came and said that he was here to _collect_ her on orders from _Dumbledore._

Fortunately Sirius refused to leave her in the half-giant`s care. The big man got pretty mad, but he could not do anything against the decision, since the Black was very determined.

That was two years ago, and she ended up in Sirius Black`s care. They had gone to the ministry and the man had petitioned for her guardianship. Since he was her godfather, he had gotten it easily enough. Then he took her to Black Manor, which was in France.

Now her new body was at the age of three. The reincarnated woman had not spoken one word to anyone, since being pulled into her new body. Her guardian was quite worried because of this, but he tried not to let it show too much. She supposed she should start talking soon, so that she could learn more about what had happened.

What had happened on Samhain had left a hollow feeling inside of her. She could not believe that just when she came back, he had to disappear. It was really painful for her, to know that ultimately _she_ was the reason for his disappearance. Especially sad was that in her first life her birthday was directly at Samhain. What once had been a joyous day for her, had become the worst she in all of the year. Not only had her Lord disappeared on that day, no, it was also the date of her first death. Strangely it all fell together on this one day.

A few days ago she had found a pendant in the manor. It was dark blue and black. On the front of it were written the initials _A.M.T. _On the backside were carved in the words: _Mon Coeur, _which meant translated my heart. It had been a present from her fiancé, when she finished Hogwarts. They had gone together to Hogwarts, but she had been in first year, when he had already been a fifth year. She would never forget this day.

Her former name was Anaconda Medusa Tenebris, and she wanted to be called by it and not by the one her new parents decided she should have.


	2. Chapter 1

**apy: **Yes, Anaconda.

**Fire Dolphin: **She will interact with it/him. Not in this chapter but maybe in the next.

**Thank you for reviewing harrymania1978, Death Sender, Mari Wollsch, HermioneandMarcus, love of Fanficts, Kago Akira, Padfootette, fifespice, roos1414, Melikalilly, and Acolyte of the Blood Moon.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, except for the Story idea belongs to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Today was Ana`s fourth birthday. She had decided that she would speak for the first time with her guardian. Sirius was very worried, because she refused to speak, but he thought that maybe the event three years ago had shocked her so much, that she could not speak any more. Still, he tried everything to get her to speak, or at least make some noise.

The girl was a very silent child, and liked to read, not that Sirius knew that as of yet. She had decided that she would speak today, even if it only was because she wanted access to the library. The books that were situated in her room had she already read. Since she had a photographic memory, she could remember everything that stood in them. It was really useful to have it, but you could get bored pretty fast. Especially, since she already was older than the age of her body.

So, with that in mind, she slowly made her way downstairs, and went into the second dining room. You see, Black manor had two dining rooms, one for festive occasions and when someone was invited, and another for only the family and close friends. Of course, friends had always been a term that was very rarely used, allies or even close acquaintances were much more often used terms. At least before Sirius Black became Lord Black. _He _preferred to call some people his friends, but Ana had never met even one of them, since her guardian was a bit over-protective, and did not want her to be overwhelmed by too many people, since it already seemed as if she was traumatised. That was fine with her, she had never liked many people, especially when they crowded around her and constantly wanted something from her. It was just too annoying.

Back to the manor, it was extremely big, of course that was completely normal since the Blacks _were_ an old pureblood family, so they naturally had extreme riches. Exactly forty-one house elves worked here, and that _was_ needed. She herself lived in the heir-room, since Sirius made her the Black Heiress. The Lord Black lived in the master-room. These two rooms were in the west-wing, together with two libraries, seven bathrooms, several other rooms for family members, three sitting rooms, and a few other rooms she had not been in as of yet. The east-wing was reserved for guest, and had only one library, but it had more guest-rooms than the west-wing, which was the family wing. These two wings were only stationed on the second floor. The third floor consisted entirely of a big library. The library was bigger than the one in Hogwarts. It was simply enormous. She had not been in the fourth before, but Sirius told her that it basically consisted of duelling chambers, experiment-rooms, and other rooms to train and research magic. How the Black family managed to create the house, she would probably never know, but the manor was over five-hundred years old, so it had probably been pretty old magic, as well as _dark_ magic. The garden was also beautiful. They had a greenhouse, and even a lake.

Suddenly Ana was pulled out of her thoughts by loud shouts. She had just stepped into the family dining room, and it seemed as if Sirius had finally decided to give her a – in his words – _true_ birthday party.

The whole room was decorated in the colours green, silver, blue, and dark-red. When they first came here, Sirius tried to decorate her own room in red and gold. That was the first time she wanted to yell at him. She hated this colour combination. It just looked so pompous, ugly, and like someone with an over-inflated ego lived there. And on top of it, they were the colours of Gryffindor. She had always liked the other three houses more. Ana easily admitted that she did not want to be in Hufflepuff, but they made good soldiers. With them you could be at least guaranteed that they would not betray you. They were after all the house of the most loyal. The first time she had been sorted, the hat could not decide between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. In the end she asked him to put her into Slytherin.

Fortunately Sirius seemed to notice how much she despised how the room looked, and re-decorated. Now, her room was dark-green, black, blood-red, and dark-blue. To some people it may look a bit oppressive, but she liked it. Even in her former life she had never been much for light colours. They were too cheery for her. She knew that some people liked them, but she was not one of them.

On the ceiling of the dining room hung a big blue banner with silver letters on it boldly declaring what some people were also shouting:

'**HAPPY FOURTH BIRTHDAY, ANA'**

She could already feel a massive headache coming. Really, she liked her guardian, but sometimes he just went overboard. Like now. He had obviously invited almost everyone he could think of, who was neither too dark nor too light.

Why he did not want anyone too dark was probably obvious. Even if he was not as prejudiced as some of the members of the order of the phoenix, he was also not exactly inviting to them. Why he did not want anyone too light was complicated. After he had taken her in he had a rather big falling out with the Bumblebee. Apparently the headmaster demanded to put her to the _muggle_ sister from her deceased mother. Thankfully, the rebellious Black right out refused to put her anywhere near her. He had met her before and knew that she was not _accepting_ of magic.

Some of the people she recognised as the heirs and heiresses of older pureblood families. There were the Browns, the Macmillans, the Longbottoms, the Davis, the Patils and surprisingly the Greengrass and the Zabinis. She could see that the Brown heiress would grow up to be a very self-absorbed girl, if her parents continued to pamper her. The Macmillan heir looked like all the Macmillans – thinking as if he was more important than he actually was. It was a bit strange for her to see Augusta Longbottom, since the woman had gone to Hogwarts with her. Considering she would now go to school with her grandson it was _slightly _disturbing. From her observations she could tell that the Longbottom heir definitely needed a confidence boost. He was no doubt so timid because of his grandmother – Augusta had even during her time at Hogwarts been a very dominating girl. The Davis heiress had nothing particularly distinguishing about her, but she looked nice enough. That the Greengrass and Zabini families were here was interesting. During her former life they had been firmly dark, but they had never openly announced their alliance to the darkness. Either they had turned neutral in the last few years, or they were spies. The more likely explanation was the latter.

Also some other people were here, probably half-bloods or pure-bloods from minor families, since she did not recognise them. It was unlikely that they were muggle-borns. Her guardian had no real connection to them, and most of them were firmly on the old goat`s side.

There were at least forty adults and thirty children in the room. One reason more to finally speak, she would have to play host. Well, that was at least something she was normally good in, but considering that she never had to entertain children before it would be an interesting change.

Standing straight before the guest she gave a short curtsy, and then said in a clear and angelic voice:

"Thank you. It is an honour to have so many people come to my party."

Seeing the startled look on Sirius` face, she decided it was totally worth it. Surprising and teasing people had been a hobby in her former life, and she intended to keep it that way.

After short introductions Ana and the other kids went into one of the so-called playrooms. Basically it was just an extremely large room with many magical and non-magical games in it. She had never really used it until now, since she had no real interest in most of these games. She really liked only one of the games, and that was one that she had created in her former life and gifted to a few pure-blooded children.

It was actually a toned down version of a magical object she had created. The original was meant as a torture technique and sometimes also a distraction. It created an illusion of either the worst nightmare of the victim, or the owner could also choose what the victim saw. The version she had made for the children also created an illusion, but the child could choose what should appear in the illusion. With it large scale illusions were easy, and the children could get a touch of real life. For example many children liked to play wizard war or prince and princess. In the "game" they could choose from different historical events like the war against Lord Grindelwald, the founding of Hogwarts, the conflict from Merlin and Morgana, a few creature wars, and even a few of the fights against the dark Lord Voldemort. For every child she had also included a few bits of their family history. Of course, there were not only historical wars they could choose from, but they could also choose to play simply school or queen and king or such. Basically it created an illusion of almost everything she could think of at the time she made it.

Children under three years could not play with it, since their magical cores were not stabilized enough, and it could be dangerous because they could lose themselves in the illusion. It was unlikely that any of the children that came to her party knew the game because none of their families had been gifted from her. In fact she did not think that even Sirius knew what exactly it did. Ana would definitely enjoy showing them what the little object could do. Even if she was actually older than she looked, she had always been rather dramatic.

The girl held the magical orb in her hand and looked up considering. They were a bit young for this game, but there were a few choices she could take that did not involve anything dangerous. All the children were looking at her, obviously waiting for her to decide a game. It was normal for birthday parties from pureblood children that the birthday child would decide the first game, and after that they could play whatever they wanted. At some point they would eat a cake and then she would open her presents. After that the children would not go back to the playroom, but remain with the adults. Obviously the half-bloods were taught by their magical parent about pureblood traditions, since they did not look surprised or clueless. Deciding that she had kept them waiting long enough, the reincarnated woman stated:

"The first game will be a role play illusion. Since I doubt that any of you have done this before, I will explain it."

She then proceeded to explain what the orb did – in a way that even a complete moron would know what it did. Then she said slightly smiling:

"I will give you three choices. The one most of us want to do, we _will _do, okay? First choice: A ministry ball; second choice: A day at Hogwarts, and third choice: A treasure-hunt."

In the end most of the kids decided they wanted to play a day at Hogwarts, but the treasure-hunt was a close second. All magical children were excited for Hogwarts, so it was not a very strange result. Ana grinned inwardly, she had hoped that they would choose that. She had an idea that she wanted to try out.

"First you all can, if you want to, choose someone you want to play and I mean really anyone. As example you can choose Dumbledore during his time as a student, or one of your parents, or even a friend of your family. After you have chosen I will activate the orb, and then you simply have to say the name of the person you chose, and an illusion will manifest around you looking like the person you chose at the age eleven. Of course, you will be in the house the person was or is in. Oh, and you can choose really whoever you want, no matter the gender." instructed the girl.

She was already grinning evilly inside, because she knew exactly whom she would choose. None of them would recognise _him_, but she could not pass up this chance, after all she had an insider was also funny sometimes.

Ana activated the illusion, and immediately the room around them began to blur until they stood in the Great Hall. She whispered:" Tom Marvolo Riddle." It was pretty obvious whom she would choose; he was after all her Lord and lover.

After she felt the illusion take place, she looked whom the other children had chosen. She was slightly surprised that no one had chosen the same person. This game was also for her to see who liked which side more. If they chose someone obviously light than she knew to avoid them in the future. Immediately her eyes sought out the important persons. Unlike the other children she could see who was who, since the object was anchored to her magic. At some of the choices she could not help, but feel amused. Really, how those light fools had not found out that the Greengrass and Zabini were dark was a wonder.

The Greengrass heiress, Daphne, had chosen Cassiopeia Black. Cassy had died a few years ago, she had been a formidable witch, but unfortunately the Black madness had consumed her. In fact from her information she had heard that Bellatrix had a quite similar character.

The Zabini heir, Blaise, had chosen someone even more interesting. His choice was Zevion Prince, the father of Eileen Prince. She had heard that the brother of Zevion had married a Zabini so maybe that was the reason Blaise chose the Lord Prince. Zevion had been the best potion master of his time, no one could compare to his skills.

Also interesting was the choice of Neville Longbottom. He chose Callidora Longbottom nèe Black. Callidora was a dark witch who married a _neutral _Longbottom. Interesting little story that. The only reason she was not disinherited was probably because at that time the Longbottoms were not as firmly light as now. Actually they only became light with Neville`s parents. Augusta was neutral.

The last interesting person was one boy called Seamus Finnigan. He was a half-blood and from the looks of it quite a bit of a pyromaniac. She would even go as far as to say that he might be a natural fire elementary. He chose Damien Vulnus who was the most powerful fire elementary known.

The rest of the children had either chosen one of their parents or a close family friend, nobody really important. Well, at least she knew some of them were more interesting than others. Of course, she would not disregard the others completely, because that would be just foolish, since people changed over the years. Still she would ask Sirius to invite the four over sometimes, so that she could form connections with them.

By now, all of the kids were running around and asking who was who. They found themselves in the house colours of their chosen person. There were ten Gryffindors, nine Hufflepuffs, six Ravenclaws, and five Slytherins – including herself. The Slytherins were the only persons she had taken any interest in.

They continued to play this game for a very long time. The children wanted to try out every class possible and explore the grounds. Yes, it was only an illusion, but it looked exactly like the original. They only stopped when it was time to go to the adults for the cake and presents.

During the last three years the house elves had taken a liking to her, so they were always overeager to please her. Right now, they decided to make a _special_ cake for her. It was almost as tall as she herself was, and consisted pretty much only of chocolate. She _loved _chocolate. It was just _so delicious_. Though at the same time she did not know how the elves managed to make the cake this big. They probably used magic for that.

After they had all eaten a piece of the simply _delicious_ cake, the other children urged her on to open her presents. So, she did just that, but apparently she was much too slow. Never before had she become this many presents. In her first life she had lived in the orphanage, so it was obvious why she had never got that much, but even when she became known as the Dark Lord`s right hand she had not got that many. At that time she had thought it could not be possible to get more. Apparently being a national hero had it perks.

She got too many things in her opinion. Honestly, who needed seven training brooms, three _real_ brooms, five potion sets, small useless trinkets, and some things she _really _did not know what the purpose of was. Yes, there were a few useful things, like rare magical objects, books, and the like, but the useless things outweighed the useful by far. She had been slightly amused to see that some of the things came from Death Eaters, but it was clear to her why they sent her them. They did not want to be suspicious, so they tried the easiest approach, because how could someone, who gave their saviour birthday presents every year ever be dark. That was almost as if suddenly the whole order of the phoenix gave the Dark Lord presents. Yeah….strange.

Currently she was opening her last two presents, which were from the Malfoy family and the Carrow family. It surprised her that Sirius had allowed these presents to be given to her, seeing as he was a bit prejudiced. He probably had the elves check if there was anything dangerous in them. The gifts she became from them were a protection necklace in the shape of a panther, and wait. What was that? They had not! She began to laugh at the irony. The Malfoys had given her one of the bracelets she wore in her previous life. It was a nice little thing with a few dark curses placed on it. As soon as a person who was not her slipped it on, it would begin to burn. Of course, she had not told the Malfoys that, so they thought it was a good present, since there _were_ a few protection charms on it. They had probably not tried to touch it, because she had been quite the prankster in her former life and they thought that she would have placed some sort of pranking charm on it. Yes, her punishment of the inner circle generally had been to embarrass them in public. Luckily the bracelet was connected to her magical core, so she could still use it.

After she had opened all of her presents, she was surrounded by so many things that she could not even stand up and go around. Sighing, Ana summoned a house-elf and ordered the creature to bring them to another room, so that she could look through them later. Then she got up and looked around. The adults and children were all standing together in small groups. Her guardian was conversing with the Patil Lord and Lady, and seemed to have his fun. Seeing that Augusta Longbottom stood together with Lady Greengrass, she slowly made her way over to them. Maybe, she would drop a few hints about her former identity and look if someone caught on, at the very least she would have something to entertain herself with.

When the two Ladies noticed her she did a small curtsey, and said:

"Lady Longbottom, Lady Greengrass. It is an honour to meet you."

"The honour is all ours, Ms. Potter." answered the women. They seemed pleased that she used the traditional pureblood customs. Still, when they said her name she frowned inwardly. It would definitely take time getting used to this name. In her former life she had been enemies with the Potters.

"I have heard that you have a second daughter, Lady Greengrass. May I inquire how old she is, seeing as she did not came?" asked the reincarnated heiress of the Tenebris family politely. The two adults looked surprised at her. She spoke clear and without difficulties, completely different than what someone would expect from a four year old child. Also surprising was that she asked about the younger Greengrass daughter, especially since she immediately came to the conclusion that the girl was too young to come.

"My second daughter, Astoria, is two years old. She would have made too much of a ruckus if she came with us. She hates crowds." explained she.

"Understandable. Most purebloods are protective over their young, so they do not let their children out until after at least their third birthday. There are some stories about what happens to children who come out before that." stated Ana. Well, that was half-true. There _were_ such stories, but only two families really had such traditions. The Greengrass family was one of them, but theoretically she should not know about this. The only people who knew this were those who were friends with a member of the family. In her former life she had been a good friend of the then Greengrass Lord.

The Lady narrowed her eyes at her in thought. There were only few people who could claim to be a family friend of them. Seeing as most of them were dead, the Lady probably wondered from where she had acquired this information. Strangely they did not question her. She _was_ only four years old, so for her to know something like that was quite strange.

After that Ana turned to Augusta.

"I was very sorry when I heard what happened to your son and your daughter-in-law. You have my condolences. From what I heard Bellatrix was strongly affected by the so-called Black curse. Of course, that is not an excuse for her actions. Nothing could ever excuse a crime such as this." said the reincarnated woman.

These were almost her real thoughts on the matter. She did think that Bellatrix should not have tortured them into insanity. They both were good purebloods, and maybe they could have been swayed to the dark side. If not, they still would not have to be tortured into insanity.

"Thank you. How did you come to this information? I know that it stands in no book, and Neville does not like speaking about it." inquired Augusta.

The girl smiled mysteriously up at the woman. Her green eyes were glowing with something unknown.

"It is interesting is it not? How some people know things they should not? It is like solving a riddle, only sometimes even more difficult." stated she in a dreamy voice.

Lady Longbottom flinched slightly. The Lady could have sworn that for a moment she had not seen Anaria Potter before her, but someone entirely else. Yes, for a moment the little girl before her looked almost exactly like the Head girl during her time at Hogwarts. The only difference was the age and the hair and eye colour. Aside from that they had looked exactly alike. It was a bit creepy, especially since no one knew what happened to her after Hogwarts.

After this conversation Ana went away to some of the other guests, but soon all had to go, since it was already late. Of course, she had given a few children invitations to come over sometimes. The former Tenebris heiress sighed, and then began to grin. Even if she was a lot older then her body, she had enjoyed this day. Suddenly, she heard the voice of Sirius from behind her:

"Hey kiddo. Have you enjoyed yourself today?"

The girl turned around and grinned at the man. Her guardian wore a carefree smile on his face, but there seemed to be something else in his gaze too. He probably had not gotten over the fact that she spoke.

"Yes I have. Some of the people were rather interesting." answered Ana.

"Why have you never spoken before now, if you knew how?" asked the wizard.

The girl smirked up at him and said playfully:

"Why should I? There was no reason to, and your face today was totally worth it."

Now, Sirius too grinned at her. He could understand that. Pranks were after all his specialty. He was slightly surprised that she could speak so clearly, but maybe she was a bit of a genius. Well, whatever the reason was he would love her anyway.

"Okay, if you say so, kiddo. Ah, right. I have not given you my present yet. Here." said the Black, while holding a colourfully wrapped box out to her. The reincarnated woman took it, and carefully opened it. When she saw what in it was, she gasped. It was an invisibility cloak! They were extremely expensive, and only very few persons could buy them. She looked up at her guardian with wide eyes. He explained:

"It was your fathers. He became it from his father. So it is pretty old, but I thought you should have it. It really helped with some pranks, but look under it, there is something else in there."

Her father's? Then pretty old did not even cover it. Normal invisibility cloaks only worked for a year. So could that mean that it was THAT cloak? But what if it was? That meant she knew were two of the deathly hallows were. The cloak and the ring, and from rumours she would say that Gellert Grindelwald had been the owner of the death stick. That meant as soon as Dumbledore defeated him, HE became the owner of it. How interesting.

Then she registered that Sirius said something about another present. She carefully took the cloak and laid it over her arm. Under it was a pendant with the Black family symbol and motto on it. _Toujours pur. _Always pure. She felt that a few spells were cast on it, but that was not the most important thing about it. It was her first official present as the Black heiress. Now, she would not only be the heiress in name, but also in soul. At least as long as the pendant accepted her.

Reaching out with her hand, Ana touched the Black heirloom. Immediately she felt a stinging sensation on her hand. Slowly, a strange sensation went through her. It was similar to the feeling of being pricked by thousands of _pointy _needles, only more intense. She could feel it in her soul. It was extremely strange.

After only a moment the sensation stopped, and was replaced by a warm feeling. The pendant had accepted her. She was the Black heiress in name _and _soul.


	3. Chapter 2

**Fire Dolphin: **Oh, the Malfoys will definitely get a yelling later on, when she is outed as her true self. Sirius will be something like a pseudo-father, but since she is actually older than him it will be a bit different at the same time. Thank you for the Review.

**DancingUnderRainOfBlood: **Yes, she is a horcrux. She will find the locket, but not just yet. Thanks for reviewing.

**Thank you for the Reviews aspygirlredo, Melikalilly, roos1414, Padfootette, Extended Experience, Nataly SkyPot, ****Mari Wollsch, ptl4ever419, and pinkmonkey36.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was one day after Ana's fourth birthday, and the girl was still thinking about what had happened on the day before. It may not seem much, but it had been her first public outing and she had seen the potential in some of the persons there and had had fun in saying contradicting things and things she should not be able to know, but also were not extremely important secrets.

The first person she had found interesting was Seamus Finnigan. He had an interesting personality, and had even blown up something during their games with accidental magic, and afterwards laughed about it.

Another interesting one was Neville Longbottom. Even if he was extremely shy, she could see that he had potential, and as soon as she had talked with him about plants he had begun to open up more. He liked them and spent most of his time in the gardens of Longbottom manor. The Potter-Black heiress had decided to befriend him, and try to get him to be a bit more confident.

The last two interesting were the Greengrass heiress, and the Zabini heir. She had seen that the Greengrass had a typical ice princess personality, but also had a few strange moments. The Zabini was a quiet fellow who did not talk much, but seemed to be quite intelligent.

Those four people had all become an invitation to visit her again. It was always good to make connections right from the beginning. Maybe she could get them and a few others to stand on her side in the coming war. Yes, a war would come. Probably not in the next few years, but as soon as the dark lord rose again. The dark side had become quiet in the last few years, but when their lord returned that would change. They would _not_ be oppressed by the light side for much longer.

Ana's hand tightened around the pendant she had become in her former life as graduation present from her lover. Since finding it she had not taken it off even once. It was the only physical thing reminding her of her life as Anaconda Tenebris. The protection charms around it still _felt_ like the magic of the dark lord. He had personally modified them to protect her, and it was unlikely that there were many other magical objects that could protect someone as good as this. He had even taken in consideration her creature inheritance, but in the end it was useless either way. All the protection charms and creature abilities could not go against a killing curse directly to the heart. Nothing could.

Sighing, she stood up from her bed, which she had been lying on, and made her way downstairs. In a few minutes breakfast would begin, and Sirius insisted that they would always eat together. Her guardian was annoying sometimes, but he was also a relatively good godfather. He had become distrustful of Dumbledore in the last few years, since the headmaster had tried several times to get her to those muggle relatives of hers. The Black Lord was a dark wizard by birth and education, but denied his own calling to the dark arts. He was strong and stubborn, but also believed in most of the things the light preached about. That was very unfortunate. He would have been a very good dark supporter, one of the strongest even.

Just when the former Tenebris heiress stepped down a flight of stairs, she felt a surge of magic going through her. It was dark magic, delicious and extremely potent at that. Also, it felt familiar, painfully so. The magic, it had the same feeling about it as her pendant, only much more potent. She gasped. The magic seemed to touch her magical core. Such a thing could normally never happen, except if an extremely strong dark spell was cast on her at that exact moment, but that was impossible! No one was around her, especially not the person this magic belonged to. If he were she would have felt that! If no one was around then that must mean it came from inside her. There was only one thing she could do.

Ana sank down on the floor, and began to meditate. A few weeks before she had begun occluding her mind, and was by now nearly as good at it as in her last life. After a few minutes of meditating she found herself again in her mindscape. Every mind looked different, but once someone learned Occlumency they could change it into whatever they wanted. At the beginning her mind had been a dark dessert with occasionally bones lying around. It had been quite creepy. The reason it had looked like this was probably because that when she was young her parents had been killed in front of her. Most people who had to watch a person who was dear to them get killed, tended to have sinister looking mindscapes. It was like this because most of them had never gotten over the deaths of these persons, and even when they had successfully mastered Occlumency, there tended to be at least one place as frightening to them as their original mindscape. The girl's mindscape right now looked like a forest, and far away you could see a castle. In this castle all her memories, feelings, and secrets were stored. The forest was only there for protection. In it there were many dangerous animals and magical creatures, and you could easily get lost. The castle itself was modelled after Hogwarts, but only outwardly. Inwardly it was a true maze, and to reach her important memories, feelings and secrets, you had to overcome riddles, traps, other magical creatures like a sphinx, and several other things.

The girl`s destination was the place that connected her to her magical core, which was in the innermost part of the castle. Once she had reached the castle, she began to carefully look around. Every person`s magical core varied because of their magical affinity and personality. In her case it was silver with black threads going through it. The silver stood for her creature inheritance, and the black for her affinity. An affinity was partially inherited, but if a person learned all their life only spells of a different affinity they could become at least grey in their affinity. Most of the people going to Hogwarts had either a light affinity or a grey, because only such spells were taught there. The only students with a dark affinity were those that became extra tutoring in dark magic. Honestly, it was a pity. Most people did not even know how strong they could become if they just embraced their true affinity. Ana looked around the place warily. Even if it was her own magical core that did not mean that she was completely safe here. She could touch her core, yes, but if anything happened to her body during her stay here, it would react violently and shut everything down, effectively trapping her inside her own mind.

After a moment of looking around she saw what was wrong. A door that should not be there was emitting the magic in waves of dark power. Cautiously, the girl made her way over to it. She touched it with one hand, and a shock went through her. The magic she had felt formerly going through her was now having almost unhindered access to her. It was delicious. Not even in her former life had she had such a reaction to the magic of the dark Lord. Strange. Had her magic sensitivity increased?

The Potter-Black heiress pushed lightly at the door and was met with only very slight resistance. After applying a bit more force it opened up for her. Inside was the room practically glowing with black light, if that was even possible. The dark magic was sated with maliciousness only one person could ever hope of achieving. Her lord and lover was the only one. He was the only one able to mast such a magic, but he was not here, so what was here? There was only one answer to that, and if she was right, then her life would definitely get much easier and harder at the same time.

Trembling with a large intensity, she took a small step forward and immediately found herself captured by large, muscular arms, lifted above the ground, and pressed against a broad chest in a choking hold. Curse her childish body. It was really annoying. One of her capturer's hands pressed against her throat, effectively cutting off her air supply and way to speak. Thankfully she was in her mind so she had no need to breath. From what she could see, were the arms holding her pale, but at the same time it seemed as if they were surrounded by darkness. The shadows seemed to be clinging to the form of her capturer. Suddenly she felt the dark magic around her turning to her, and she braced herself against the attack that would probably come. Surprisingly, the magic did not attack, but rather formed shadowy chains out of the darkness. The chains surrounded her, and forced her into a very uncomfortable position with her hands behind her back and tied to her feet. They bound her tightly, so that she could have no hope of moving or doing anything. Granted, it was all in her mind, but this was strong dark mind magic, which could imprison her for a long time, and she could do nothing against it. Then a familiar, dark voice sounded from beside her. At some point he had moved there.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" hissed the shadowy form dangerously.

Fortunately, she held most of the cards right now, and she knew that she could easily explain everything to him. Still, she would have to be careful.

"I think it is obvious who I am, considering that we are in **my** mind, is it not?" answered she softly. He growled at her, obviously not in the mood for her cheek. When was he ever? Well, he would have to get used to it again, they would after all have to be together for a _very_ long time.

"You did not answer my second question, Potter." reminded he her.

Ana frowned, she did not like being called Potter by him. When he said it, she was reminded of Charlus Potter, and all the times he had managed to ruin their plans. He had said the name with the exact same amount of dislike in his voice.

"Yes, I did not. I am here to speak with you. Oh, and please call me not _Potter_. That is degrading, even if it is my name." told she him, with a slight smirk on her face. He could probably see through the darkness, so it was no surprise to her when he hissed at her foul-temperedly.

"Oh and how should I call you then? Princess maybe?" asked he her mockingly. Well, if he wanted to play it like that. She knew she would get in trouble for that, but it was totally worth it.

"Mhm… That would not be too bad, but please, say your highness." It was his own fault. That one was just too good. As expected she felt a sharp pain going through her, but it was nothing she could not handle. She had felt much worse before.

"Impudent brat. Tell me one reason why I should not kill you right now." snapped the dark shadow. Uh, someone was impatient today. Hmm, she supposed she could forgive him for that. He _had_ been alone for a long time, and was never the patient type.

Smiling at the darkness around her, the reincarnated girl said:

"Simple, if I die you die. That is a good enough reason, is it not? Oh, and I would really appreciate it if you would let a bit light in here. While I do have good eye sight, this is a bit dark."

She knew she should probably not tease him too much, but it was too much fun, and she had always liked to test her boundaries. Of course, if he told her a direct order, she would do it without much asking, and she would never question him in front of the death eaters. He was the leader after all, not her.

Then suddenly the darkness around her began to retreat, and in the end she was standing in a nice and cosy. There was even a fireplace! It was mostly in the colours black, silver, and green, but there were also a few dark-red things. All in all it was a very beautiful room.

Now, she could also see him again. She had not seen him for so long. Much too long. Finally, even if it was only his horcrux, she could see him again. Black, slightly wavy hair fell to his shoulders, and red eyes that looked too most people extremely cruel, those were his most dominant features. Together with his tall frame, high cheekbones, and generally aristocratic face, he made a very handsome man. Since it was only a piece of his soul, it did not look exactly like him. There were a few things about him that showed her, that he had either changed since she died, or that the horcrux was one with his more sadistic emotions. It was at the very least a good possibility.

The horcrux made its way over to a chair, and elegantly sat down on it, leaving her sitting on the floor, _still _bound. From his smirk she could see that he definitely enjoyed this situation to a certain extent. Smug Bastard. Well, at least he would soon be again _her_ smug bastard. At least part of his soul.

"So, have you finally decided to have a relatively civil conversation with me, instead of death threats?" asked the girl easily. It was not as if it really bothered her. After all the moment he attacked her for real, she knew exactly what to say to divert his attention.

At her words he just glared at her, and scoffed.

"Of course not, but you _will_ tell me now how you know all of these things." he ordered her. Maybe it was really better to stop teasing him. It would definitely ensure the continuation of her life.

Ana sighed, and then said sarcastically:

"Since you have asked oh so nicely, I will of course comply and answer all of the questions you will be throwing at me."

His eyes narrowed at her, but he did not react in any other way to her cheek.

"How did you come here, and how do you know that if you die I die?" he did not ask – no he demanded the answers.

"I came her through meditation, after I felt your magic. If I die you die, because you are a horcrux and I am your vessel. A horcrux is deeply bound to its vessel's magic, and if it is cut off of its magic source it dies." answered the girl. Of course he already knew that last part, but now _he _knew that _she_ knew it.

His crimson eyes widened, before they narrowed again, and he looked suspiciously at her. The next moment he was standing before her again, and held her once again in a chocking hold. Strangely enough she did feel the pain from his hold. He practically growled at her:

"How do you know what I am, little girl?"

She knew this question would come soon, but that did not mean that she liked it. Ana gave him a slightly vague smile, and began to talk:

"I know that after you read about horcruxes for the first time you went and told Anaconda Tenebris about them. Afterwards you went to your potions professor Horace Slughorn, and asked him about them. You then decided to make seven horcruxes, since seven is a strong magical number. I also know that the first horcrux is a diary, the second the Gaunt heir ring, which is also the resurrection stone, the third is Slytherin's necklace, the fourth Hufflepuff's cup, the fifth Ravenclaw's diadem, and finally the sixth am I, but a normal human would die under the pressure of having a piece of another soul in its body. I am a magical creature, therefore I can live. Oh, and I also know that your horcruxes are only part of your chosen method of immortality."

The hold around her neck loosened, and a startled look came into his eyes. After he seemed to have gathered his bearings again, he tightened his hand again, and hissed at her:

"How do you know these things? You still have not given me a straight answer."

She just grinned at him with a sly grin, and said simply:

"Ever heard of rebirth?"

He let her go as if she had burned him, and looked at her as if she had just spouted something impossible. Ana had only once seen him this startled, and that was when she had found out what creature exactly she was. At that time she had to admit she was as shocked as he was. It was understandable that he was surprised right now, because even if it was proven that rebirth/reincarnation was possible, it was not really common. It was especially rare that someone would live long enough to meet the reincarnation of someone they once knew.

"Whose reincarnation are you?" asked he – still a bit taken by surprise.

"Is it not obvious? Have I not given enough hints? I understand that it is hard to believe. I will simply have to proof it then. I first met your main soul piece, when I was four. That was on the 31. October 1935. We both grew up in Wool's orphanage. You were four years older than me; therefore you went to Hogwarts in 1938. After Hogwarts you presented me with a pendant, which had my initials engraved in it and on the backside stood _Mon Coeur. _You became the dark lord, while I was your right hand, but no one knew my exact identity. Most people suspected who I was, but no one had any proof. When I was 29, I was killed by Dumbledore, through an _Avada Kedavra_ directly to my heart. Twenty years later I was reborn in this body." listed the girl almost emotionless.

Most of the things she had just said were not known to anyone, but them. No one beside them knew that they grew up together in an orphanage – not even the inner circle death eaters of that time had ever found out.

Suddenly a possessive look came into the soul piece's eyes. He let the chains fall away from her, but she still could not move, since during her "explanation" he had encased her in his arms. The horcrux held her close and refused obviously to let her go. They just sat there for a few moments doing nothing, but enjoying each other's presence. While he still was only a horcrux, he did have emotions. Of course, not many, but if the main soul piece only had few to begin with, how could he. A horcrux was basically a reflection of the creator at the time it was created, only that the soul piece had one emotion pre-dominating it. The emotion was mostly the one the main soul felt the most at the moment. Technically the creator sealed an unwelcome emotion in whatever object he used, thus creating an image of himself with fewer emotions. As example, the diary horcrux had the pre-dominating emotion gluttony. Of course, since the dark lord had never really had that much of that particular emotion. The main soul was still able to feel the locked away emotions, only in a much weaker form. That reminded her, she had to ask him something.

"What emotion is locked away in you/me? I know "you" wanted to lock away all those you thought unnecessary." questioned she him.

At her question he looked up, and gave her a slightly demented grin. His simple answer was: "Fear."

Ana swallowed slightly. That was definitely bad for her. The dark lord had no real fear. Fear only angered him. That ultimately meant that she was stuck with one of the most violent soul pieces of him. Well, she loved every side of him, so it did not really matter in the end. She would just have to be very careful.

"Do you remember what exactly happened in the years I was dead? My body currently is only four years old, so I do not really have enough resources to find out everything." asked the Potter-Black heiress.

He nodded, and – with a faraway look in his eyes – told her:

"Yes, I do remember, even if some of the memories are a bit blurry. After your death I went on a rampage. Half of the order died at that time, and Dumbledore was gravely injured. Unfortunately he did not die. During the battle Abraxas was cursed by Cedrella Black's husband Septimus Weasley. He died five years later thanks to this curse. Since then the Malfoy-Weasley blood feud had reached a new peak. After the battle I continued to plan raids. It was almost complete pandemonium going on. I also lost my ability to think clearly some times. When I attacked you was one of these moments. You gave me my sanity mostly back, but the main soul piece is as insane as ever."

He continued to explain what happened, and it became quite clear that the dark lord had really become completely insane. That was a problem that she would need to fix. It was quite worrying.

Suddenly Ana felt a shock going through her. It felt as if someone screamed at her to… _wake up_? Oh hell, she had completely forgotten that she was supposed to have breakfast with Sirius. She did not want to know how he felt when he saw her laying on the floor.

Back in the "real" world the girl opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a wand pointed at her. Her first reaction was to jump to the side and under a table. Then she saw that it was just her healer who had probably been the one to wake her.

"Ah, Ms. Potter, you have finally awoken. Your guardian has been quite worried." said the healer as if her reaction was completely normal.

The girl stood up from under the table, and asked:

"How long have I been out?"

"Five hours. It was quite strange, since you seemed to be only sleeping, but the spells said that you were awake. May I know what happened?" answered the healer.

"I fell down the stairs, but my accidental magic stopped the fall. Afterwards I do not know. Maybe my magic did something?" was her answer. She could not have the healer suspicious. To have too much attention on her was bad.

Fortunately the healer accepted her answer, and shortly afterwards went to inform her godfather that she was awake. Barely five minutes had passed when the door slammed open and Sirius barged in with a worried expression on his face. He immediately walked up to her, and said: "Don't ever give me such a shock again! Do you even know how worried I was? When you did not come to breakfast, I went to look why, and found you laying there. I don't want to lose you, kiddo." At the end of his little tirade his voice had softened.

The young heiress smiled softly up at him and said: "I am sorry, Sirius. I will try not to kill myself."

"You better. I don't want to pay for another funeral." told he her. Sirius tried not to show how much he really had been worrying about her through joking lightly. It was nice to know that someone was genuinely worried about her.

After this they both went finally to eat something, and for the rest of the day the Black Lord forced her to tone it down, which actually was not that difficult. Her mind was exhausted after speaking with the horcrux. She was quite glad when she fell into her bed that evening.


End file.
